


Faux Enemies

by Shane_for_Wax



Series: Pro Cerberus Shepard [7]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fighting Kink, NSFW, Sadomasochism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:30:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6648112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shane_for_Wax/pseuds/Shane_for_Wax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More work from the Alternate Universe where Shane Shepard joins Cerberus and partners up with Kai Leng. This time there's some dirty talk but sex doesn't actually happen (but is implied to happen later).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faux Enemies

The pain was something she was all too accustomed to. Should she be? Most likely not. But she was. 

And it was only getting worse.

Especially when her adversary’s fist landed in the spot of two broken ribs, effectively knocking the breath from her and dropping her to a knee. Which just opened herself up to a knee to the nose, flinging her onto her back _hard_. She wheezed, grasping at her side. 

Any other duo would go easy on each other. Any other duo would fake the blows. 

But Shepard and Leng held an all or nothing view on things. It had to look real. To look real it had to be real. 

At the moment, Shane was wondering if Leng was enjoying it and hitting harder than he might have simply because he knew she couldn’t fully retaliate as their little ‘play’ forbade it. 

The Alliance had to believe Shane had tried to defect and been caught but got free again. 

So she lied there, trying to breathe through battered ribs and searing lungs. Before she could fully get it back, she was yanked to her feet. A fist was thrown, catching Leng in the jaw. 

“Give up yet, traitor?” Leng called out after spitting up blood and saliva. They didn’t much have an audience as rubber necking civilians going by. Like was often the case, they didn’t try to intervene.

“No,” Shane ground out, taking a few steps back since she finally could widen the distance. 

That was when they heard the shouts of the Alliance as they finally answered the distress Shane had sent out. She didn’t dare turn her head, however. 

Leng closed the distance quickly again, knowing he had little time left. He grabbed the front of Shane’s jacket, yanking her close. The other hand slammed into her stomach once, twice, three times. 

“When I get through with this mission, I’m fucking you raw, Leng,” Shane rasped, spitting up a glob of blood onto her partner’s shoe. It was anyone’s guess if Shane meant it literally or otherwise. Leng smirked all the same, sending the pommel of his sword at her shoulder with enough force to pop it out of socket. 

As Shane was falling, the Alliance officers who came to rescue her finally got onto the battleground. They opened fire, forcing Leng to beat a hasty retreat. 

“ _Ret'urcye_ ,” Shane mumbled into the subdermal comm implant. Leng didn’t reply verbally, instead she saw the very subtle dip of his sword, their own code for missions such as these. 

It was the last she saw of him until the next time they were able to meet up at their safehouse where Shane did very well on her promise. Literally and figuratively.

**Author's Note:**

> 'Ret'urcye' means goodbye in Mando'a, a fictional language from Star Wars. I find it hard to believe people in Mass Effect have forgotten about Star Wars, and Shane Shepard is a nerd.


End file.
